LA LLAVE DE CRONOS
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: Un viaje en el tiempo más difícil que cualquier otro, en donde nuestros protagonistas deberán aprender a confiar el amor antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pues solo este los hará regresar. SxS/ Crossover CxT.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es un crossover resultado de la mezcla de los maravillosos personajes de Naoko Takeuchi y Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es enteramente mía.

Este Fic participa del Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna de Originales Ladies Kou.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **LA LLAVE DE CRONOS**

CAPÍTULO I

Un viaje al pasado

.

.

Dos enormes flamas crepitaban al contacto de los leños que mantenían la fogata de Sailor Star Fighter encendida. La noche pintaba para ser más helada que las anteriores, y no sólo por el clima frío de las Montañas Sagradas, sino también por el vacío que sentía la guerrera desde su regreso a Kinmoku.

Aquel sitio en los confines Norte del pequeño planeta representaba para Fighter el único lugar en el que podía encontrar una mediana paz a su silenciosa agonía. La cordillera a sus espaldas recubría el horizonte desde donde se podía apreciar el camino real haciéndola sentir verdaderamente aislada. Lejos de todo y de todos, Fighter gustaba de poner su campamento justo en la primera montaña, la de coníferas tan altas que parecían querer fundirse con el cielo verdoso de Kinmoku y sus estrellas perpetuamente brillantes.

De pronto, una sombra proyectándose sobre las rocas interrumpió intempestivamente a Fighter y sus cavilaciones.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó la guerrera poniéndose en guardia.

—Figh-ter…

Antes de que pudiese identificarla completamente corrió en dirección a la voz que parecía desvanecerse junto a su sombra. Tendida, se encontraba Plut con la llave del tiempo entre sus manos.

—¡Plut! ¡Plut! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Fighter la acogió entre sus brazos horrorizándose al instante con el semblante moribundo de una de las guardianas de su único motivo para subsistir, Serena.

—No hay tiempo… —dijo la peliverde llevando la llave hasta la mano de Fighter—. Cometimos un grave error, reunirlos en su reencarnación sólo significaba un nuevo desenlace fatal…

—Plut, no entiendo, por favor —suplicaba Fighter aturdida.

—Usa la llave, tienes que volver y salvarla.

—¡Serena! ¡¿Qué tiene?! Dioses, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ahora no puedo explicarte, no tienes mucho tiempo, usa la llave y retrocede hasta conocerla antes que él…

—Qué haga, ¡qué!

—Fighter, ponme atención, Serena está agonizando en este momento en un hospital de Tokio, Darién está igual. Si no cambias el futuro ellos dos volverán a morir y estaremos perdidos. Usé todo mi poder para venir aquí y abrir el portal que te permitirá viajar, he detenido todo lo que puedo el tiempo para que cambies todo, eso sólo significa que he faltado y moriré, pero no me importa si con eso aseguro el futuro. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! Si te vas como Fighter el pasado quedará alterado y jamás podrás volver a ser Seiya, así es que decide de una buena vez y vete.

Fighter tomó la llave entre sus manos, y casi sin pensarlo Seiya apareció frente a los ojos de la Sailor de Plutón.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Pon la llave en alto —le ordenó—. Y repite: "Protector del Tiempo, atraviesa los cielos y ábreme la puertas espacio-tiempo. Te llamo por tu verdadero nombre, Dios todopoderoso del tiempo, padre del protector Cronos. Concédeme la orientación, concédeme la protección, ¡muéstrame el camino de la luz!". Dilo fuerte y sólo piensa en tu destino, piensa y Cronos te protegerá.

Seiya repitió todo tal cual le había dicho Plut. Al tiempo que él comenzaba a desmaterializarse dentro de la vorágine que lo cubría, alcanzó a observar como Plut también desaparecía dejando únicamente una estela grana en donde estuviera su cuerpo tumbado.

Pensar en aquel viaje era sumamente complicado, en nada se parecía a cuando se convertía en una estrella fugaz para surcar el universo, aquello era una absorción de energía que lo arrastraba constantemente a una caída libre que parecía no tener fin, y Seiya tuvo miedo. Tenía miedo de no saber qué estaba pasando, miedo de su Bombón, de lo que pensarían en su planeta al no encontrarlo y miedo de lo que significaba cambiar el futuro. Si bien desde que su existencia encontrase contraparte en Serena Tsukino, él soñaba con estar a su lado, también era cierto que el conocerla antes no garantizaba en lo más mínimo que ella decidiese amarlo, pero si de eso dependía el salvarla, gustoso volvería a romperse el corazón y la vida misma.

Y no sólo eso, también le preocupaban otras cosas. ¡Qué pasaría entonces con sus hermanas, o la mismísima Princesa Kakyuu! Seiya había tomado la decisión en una fracción de segundo, y ahora lo único cierto era que estaba viajando a través del tiempo sin saber si quiera en dónde aparecer.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerse medianamente estable estaban menguando. Sentía que comenzaba a perder la poca consciencia y por alguna extraña razón durante el trance que lo estaba venciendo vino a su mente la última parada de su gira por Europa; en Escocia. Los fragantes prados verdosos y los ríos de aquella belleza perdida entre el urbanismo que comenzaba a consumir a la Tierra le habrían hecho a Seiya recordar la calma de sus montañas sagradas, y la historia que les contase el guía acerca de uno de los castillos, al amor que sabía ya le profesaba a cierta rubia en Japón.

Una fina hierba raspaba ligeramente su mejilla que comenzaba a sentir adolorida. Seiya escuchaba a lo lejos el trinar de los pájaros y una luz potente sobre su rostro le escocía los ojos. De pronto, una voz grave lo alertó sabiendo que no estaba solo y con un terrible malestar en todo el cuerpo se dio la vuelta para quedar bocarriba al tiempo que de sus labios salía el nombre de Serena.

—¿Serena?… Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Caballero, se encuentra usted bien? ¡Vamos, responda! —inquirió otra persona acercándose más hasta darse cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un chico de no más de 16 años quien estaba al pie del camino.

—Serena, Bombón… Serena…

Seiya abrió un poco más los ojos, estaba en el regazo de un joven de tal vez su misma edad. Los cabellos castaños le caían rebeldes por sobre los hombros y su mirada era de un azul aún más profundo que la de él mismo.

—Tienes una herida en la cabeza, no te muevas, iré por alguien que podrá ayudarte.

—Serena…

—Supongo que es tu novia… bueno, amigo, si esa chica te ha hecho esto tal vez no deba quejarme más de la que tengo yo por enamorada —dijo el joven intentando sonar amigable.

—Tengo que salvarla, El Milenio, El Milenio de Plata, ahí es a donde tenía que…

Antes de decir más, Seiya cayó desmayado, en efecto el golpe en la cabeza había sido una contusión de consideración. Quien lo tenía aún entre sus brazos echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, el camino estaba desolado y por primera vez desde que descendió presuroso de su corcel al advertir una estela brillante saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos, notó la extraña vestimenta que acompañaba al misterioso herido.

—Tal vez ella sepa qué puedo hacer —dijo mientras se incorporaba y regresaba a su caballo no sin antes echarle encima la capa de traía puesta.

A galope, Terry se dirigió a la casa de campo del Colegio San Pablo. A esas horas las hermanas estarían dispuestas en el rezo privado de la tarde mientras las jovencitas disfrutaban de una hora de costura en el salón de té. Terry sabía a la perfección que Candy no se quedaría ahí, por el contrario, la chica seguramente estaría metida en el establo acicalando a los animales o bien, en la colina trasera trepando algún árbol como era su costumbre.

Antes de llegar, la risa contagiosa de Candy le anunció que en efecto estaba entre los árboles cual mono selvático.

—¡Allá voy! —gritaba la rubia saltando con agilidad de copa en copa.

—¡Candy! —le llamó Terry haciendo ademanes para que bajase.

La rubia lo observó más a detalle, su semblante no era el mismo y además no le había llamado por alguno de sus horrendos apodos, tal vez aquello era serio.

—¡Terry! ¡Ya voy! —aulló mientras descendía presurosa del abeto que había trepado.

—¡Sube al caballo, no tenemos tiempo, tienes que ayudarlo!

—¡¿Ayudarlo?!, pero ¿a quién te refieres? Te recuerdo Terry que, si es otra de tus tretas, está vez yo…

Antes de que pudiese seguir protestando el fuerte agarre del chico la tomó por la cintura elevándola sin problema a la parte delantera de la montura.

—¡Qué crees que haces! Yo tengo que ir a bordar unos manteles y…

—¡Vamos, Candy!, esta vez no es un juego, encontré a un chico herido cerca de aquí.

—¡Un herido! ¡Oh, por dios! Vamos.

Al llegar, Seiya seguía inconsciente al lado del camino. Candy bajó de un salto totalmente asombrada y asustada por el semblante del jovencito que parecía tener bastante fiebre.

—Candy, acércate con cuidado, no sabemos quién es ni qué hace por estos lugares.

—¿No lo conoces? Pero si es un chico de nuestra edad…

—Bombón… —deliró Seiya sacándole un buen susto a Candy.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un sitio seguro, ponerle algunas compresas y revisar la herida en su cabeza. ¡Terrence Grandchester, si serás bruto!, ¿por qué no lo llevaste inmediatamente a tu villa?

—Porque tú estabas más cerca y así podrías ayudarme. Ahora, deja de gritarme y ayúdame a cargarlo.

Con dificultad, ambos tomaron uno a cada lado a Seiya, al levantarlo la capa resbaló dejando ver su lustroso traje rojo.

—¡Qué raro, chico! Mira su ropa, Terry… aunque bueno, se ve que es buen mozo.

—¡Candice White Ardley! ¡La Hermana Grey seguramente estaría feliz de escucharte!

Candy se limitó a sonreír mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, porque bien sabía que más que una molestia de la Hermana era el propio Terry el que se había puesto algo celoso.

Con el chico a cuestas y Candy cuidando que nos fuera a caerse, ella y Terry avanzaron hasta la villa Grandchester, poco o nada le importó a Candy que probablemente ya todas sus compañeras más las hermanas la estuviesen buscando, lo primordial era asegurar que aquel extraño jovencito estuviese a salvo.

—Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos —le susurraba Candy para imprimirle un poco de ánimo.

Al llegar a la villa de su padre, Terrence solicitó la ayuda de la poca servidumbre que estaba presente. El primero en correr a asistirlo fue Mark, quien sin hacer preguntas ayudó a cargar a Seiya hasta los aposentos de Terry. Una vez dentro y con el chico tumbado en la cama, Candy comenzó a dar órdenes para intentar curarlo. Ya en otras ocasiones había visto como la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony cuidaban de los niños enfermos en el hogar, así es que suponía que debía hacer lo mismo.

—Mark, por favor trae una palangana con agua fría y unos paños limpios —ordenó con suavidad—. Y tú Terry, ve a buscar una muda, tiene la ropa empapada de sudor, debemos cambiarlo.

—¡Candy, estás loca!, no te voy a dejar sola con él, y qué es eso de debemos… ¡de ninguna manera, pecosa!

—Terry, no seas infantil, ve rápido por la muda, tú y Mark lo cambiarán en lo que yo le preparo algo de beber.

Sin más remedio Terry dejó la habitación principal rumbo al vestidor. Tenía que reconocer que no había tiempo para sus estúpidos celos, porque sí, estaba celoso. Había algo en esa rubia de nariz pecosa que lo volvía loco, al grado de perturbase considerablemente al saberse lejos de la atención de Candy.

Tal como lo había pedido, Mark y Terry cambiaron con rapidez al herido mientras la chica preparaba algún té que aprendiese durante su estancia en el hogar de Pony.

Seiya no dejaba de pronunciar espaciadamente el nombre de Serena.

—¡Qué extraño eres! ¿De dónde vienes? Serena, ¿quién será Serena?…

—Debe ser su novia, o tal vez su madre —dijo Candy desde el umbral de la recámara.

—Probablemente —contestó Terry mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Seiya para que Candy pudiese darle unos cuantos sorbos del té que le había preparado.

—Pobre chico, se ve tan mal —musitó la rubia mientras colocaba un nuevo paño sobre la frente perlada del misterioso extraño.

—He enviado a Mark a buscar a un médico, debes regresar a la casa de campo, las hermanas deben estar vueltas locas y no quiero que tengas problemas.

—De ninguna manera, no me iré hasta saber que está bien.

De nuevo Terry tuvo que reprimir la punzada de celos que le atacó el corazón. Candy era demasiado buena como para que él la acaparase, y si planeaba una vida con ella era mejor que de una buena vez se hiciese a la idea que en el alma bondadosa de su pequeña pecosa había espacio para muchas personas. Intentando disipar aquella molestia que le provocaba verla tan pendiente del joven que en efecto era demasiado buen mozo para su gusto, Terry decidió entretenerse acomodando la ropa que minutos antes le quitasen. Al levantar lo que parecía ser un extraño corte de saco, cayó al suelo algo extremadamente brillante, llamando de inmediato la atención del hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Terry mientras se inclinaba por la llave dorada que yacía en la alfombra.

—Seguro la traía consigo, hay que guardársela —sugirió Candy.

—¡Qué hermosa! —dijo el castaño elevándola hacia el candelabro provocando que la luz de este chocase con sus engarces desprendiendo miles de destellos por toda la habitación—. Milenio de Plata…

—¿Qué dices?

—Fue algo que mencionó cuando lo encontré, Milenio de Plata, me pregunto si es el nombre de algún castillo, pero no lo creo.

Terry siguió observando con maravilla aquella pieza tan exquisita y aguzando la vista pudo divisar que la llave tenía un grabado prácticamente imperceptible.

—Protector del tiempo, atraviesa los cielos y ábreme la puertas espacio-tiempo —pronunció con un poco de dificultad.

—¡Terry! —gritó asustada Candy al verlo desmaterializarse entre una bruma que recubrió por completo la habitación.

Justo antes de que Terrence desapareciera de la habitación, Seiya recobró el conocimiento, apreciando en primera instancia el rostro pálido de una rubia que no dejaba de llorar mientras llamaba a un tal Terry una y otra vez.

.

.

* * *

Hi! Conejitos y nuevos lectores, qué feliz me siento de participar nuevamente en un reto, desconozco si podré tener las tres partes que planeo para este minific a tiempo, pero como sea aquí estamos por el gusto de escribir.

Tal vez se estén preguntando, ¡PERO KHÉ! Y bueno, las respuestas son, que su servidora está medio loca, últimamente tiene una obsesión con el Fandom de Candy aunque no se ha animado a debutar oficialmente y además tiene una amiga que le llena la cabeza de ideas. Sí, Kath Kou esto es especialmente para ti.

Sé que está medio raro, tal vez si nunca han visto Candy Candy no le entiendan del todo, pero ¡vamos!, estamos en contacto y pueden preguntar.

Ojalá que les guste, estoy ansiosa, como siempre que subo una nueva locura. Terrence y Candy me derriten, y no sé pero el morbo de verlos cambiados con Seiya y Serena pudo más que cualquier otra idea. No se asusten, esto sigue siendo un SxS y obvio que nuestra princesa aparecerá muy pronto.

Déjenme saber qué tal les pareció. Les mando muchos abrazos.

Con amor, Andrea Tsukino.

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LLAVE DE CRONOS**

CAPÍTULO II

Milenio de Plata

.

.

El nombre de Candy había sido lo último que Terry pronunció antes de desaparecer y perder el conocimiento. Ahora todo le parecía tan confuso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un profundo dolor le aquejaba el cuerpo.

—Candy… —repitió aturdido recordando el rostro lloroso de la rubia—. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué carajos ha pasa…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando una comparsa prácticamente arrollándolo le obligó a hacerse a un lado del camino.

—Si te quedas ahí no podrás ver a la reina y a su hija —escuchó de boca de una mujer de rizados cabellos escarlata que le ofrecía la mano para incorporarle.

—Disculpe, pero ¡¿cómo es posible que la Reina María esté en Escocia, y además sola con su hija?!

—¿Escocia? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un chiquillo que iba pasando junto a su madre antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que seguía avanzando.

Terry se quedó estático y entonces comprendió que aquel lugar no era Escocia, y a juzgar por el cielo que los cubría difícilmente estaban en un lugar siquiera terrenal. Observó más a detalle lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba sobre un camino balaustrado custodiado por titánicos pilares que parecían perderse entre una especie de nubarrones purpúreos, al final, más allá de lo que su vista podía apreciar a detalle, alcanzaba a divisar las enormes torres del recinto más hermoso que sus ojos jamás hubiesen reconocido.

—¡Oh, por dios, estoy muerto! —dijo llevándose las manos al pecho con desesperación—. ¡Candy, qué ha pasado! ¿En dónde estoy?

—Es evidente que está en el Milenio de Plata, y que si no se apresura no podrá ver a la reina ni a su hija.

—¡A mí me importa un bledo la reina y!... Espere… dijo: ¿Milenio de Plata?

—Pues en dónde más podría estar, no me diga, ¿extranjero? ¿Se separó del grupo proveniente de Orión?

—Señorita, discúlpeme, pero su palabrería comienza a marearme. Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y no sé de qué Orión me hable, yo vengo de Londres en Inglaterra y exijo hablar con alguien que me explique qué hago aquí.

La chica que lo observaba entre extrañada y divertida se limitó a soltar una breve carcajada mientras le tomaba del guante con inusitada fuerza dada su espigada complexión.

—¡Lady Júpiter! Sólo faltan unos cuantos súbditos más, pero no se preocupe que yo me encargaré de guiarlos al Palacio —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

—¿Lady Júpiter? Pero, qué clase de título es este…

—Es mi nombre jovencito, soy la guardiana del Planeta de la Tormenta y el Trueno, y usted debería ser más cortés conmigo si es que acaso aprecia su vida.

Terry le dedicó una mirada un tanto desdeñosa, si algo no podían juzgarle era la cortesía aprendida desde la cuna, y encima de todo, ¡qué se creía esa niña retándolo con semejante arrogancia!

—Permítame decirle, Lady Júpiter —siseó con ironía—. Que está usted ante el hijo del más alto noble inglés y que cortesía bien podría ser mi segundo nombre —pronunció con solemnidad mientras se apartaba del agarre de la chica castaña que continuaba sumamente divertida.

—Bien, en ese caso, creo que nuestra princesa estará deseosa de conocerle, a ella le fascina entablar conversaciones con sujetos que tienen la capacidad de hacer reir a las personas y que además se jactan de ser extremadamente corteses.

—¿Acaso me toma por bufón?

—¿Bufón? De ninguna manera, pero ande, apresure el paso o jamás vamos a llegar.

Terrence no tuvo más opción que dejarse conducir como todos los demás. Desconocía si en efecto estaba muerto y aquello era una especie de limbo dada su afición por blasfemar constantemente, o si estaba soñando, o si después de todo algo tenían que ver el extraño que hubiese ayudado y esa llave de la que sólo recordaba vagamente haber tomado del suelo.

Candy regresó a su mente, le parecía escuchar a lo lejos sus lamentos llamándolo con desesperación. En efecto, Candy se habría quedado pasmada al verlo desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡Terry! ¡Vuelve, Terry! —sollozaba sobre la alfombra sin notar que era observada por otro joven igual de consternado que ella.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —se animó Seiya al fin a preguntarle.

—¡Tú! ¡Regrésame a Terry! ¡Regrésamelo! —gritó Candy abalanzándose hasta el pie de la cama.

Seiya le contuvo las manos que amenazaban con golpetearle el pecho. El pelinegro la tuvo tan cerca que no pudo evitar notar su rostro hinchado y rojizo acentuando las manchitas cafés que le cubrían parte de las mejillas y la nariz. Sin duda era tan bonita como salvaje.

—¡Detente! —ordenó con fuerza—. Perdóname, pero no entiendo nada, tengo que llegar al Milenio de Plata y esto no es…

—Milenio de Plata, eso dijo antes de desaparecer —le interrumpió Candy.

—¿Conoces ese lugar? ¿Estoy cerca? —preguntó Seiya esperanzado.

—¡No! ¡No sé qué es eso!, Dios mío, Terry, Terry se ha ido —volvió a decir entre lágrimas.

—No, no llores…

Seiya se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, tenía que actuar rápido, lo menos que tenía era tiempo. Comenzó a buscar entre su ropa hasta notar que lo habían cambiado.

—Mis cosas, ¡la llave!, ¿en dónde está la maldita llave? —masculló con impaciencia.

—Esa condenada llave fue la que se llevó a Terry —le respondió Candy arrancándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—No, no puede ser…

Serena corría peligro y cada segundo que pasaba lejos de su cometido significa una oportunidad menos para salvarla. Ahora no sabía cómo llegar al Milenio de Plata sin la llave que le confiase Plut y encima de todo tenía que explicarle a una dama porqué alguien que le importaba había desaparecido junto con ella. Fue entonces que Seiya recordó remotamente la mirada azul mar de quien lo auxiliase. ¿Sería ese el Terry que tanto clamaba la rubia?

—Por aquí Terrence Grandchester de Londres en Inglaterra.

—Terry.

—¿Perdón?

—Que con Terry basta —le respondió a Lady Júpiter, quien no era más que una jovencita exageradamente alta y de abundante cabellera castaña.

—Terry —susurró—. A la Princesa va a gustarle, jamás hemos escuchado ese nombre. Sólo espero que la reina no me regañe.

Lo único que mantenía a Terry ahí, siguiendo la corriente, era la posibilidad de ser ayudado por la princesa. Tal vez si le mostraba la llave que llevaba clavada dentro de su chaleco, ella podría decirle qué era y cómo regresar, claro en el supuesto de que toda esa fantasía fuese real.

—Disculpe, pero… ¿por qué a mí me lleva por otro lado? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que se separaban del concurrido grupo justo al entrar al palacio que viese al principio.

—Ellos son vasallos, vienen a rendir pleitesía a la Reina y a su bondadosa hija. Sabe, todos estamos en deuda con ellas, gracias a que comparten con nosotros el poder del Cristal de Plata es que vivimos en armonía y colmados de bendiciones. No sé qué haríamos sin la familia de la Luna.

—¿Ha dicho de la Luna?

—Pues claro jovencito, ¿en dónde cree que está usted parado?

Terrence revolvió la cabeza, todo se estaba poniendo extrañamente chiflado. Se preguntó qué pensaría Candy de saberlo ahí. "Seguramente ella ya habría hecho migas con la rarísima Lady Júpiter", pensó.

—Por favor, espere aquí, anunciaré que tenemos un visitante especial y en breve estaremos con usted.

Gracias a los años que Terry llevaba siendo educado por su padre y a pesar de su rebeldía, para él era normal el trato aristocrático y las reglas que conllevaba, así es que poco le costó entender todo lo que Lady Júpiter le pedía. Sin protestar, ni hacer más preguntas se sentó en uno de los divanes del níveo salón en el que lo había dejado.

—Candy, dame fuerza pecosa, no sé qué está pasando, sólo sé que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarte.

Minutos después, dos rubias hicieron su aparición seguidas de Lady Júpiter más otras dos damas de apariencia discreta.

—Entonces era cierto Júpiter, nos has traído a un invitado —dijo una de las rubias con las mejillas encendidas.

Terry se puso rápidamente de pie y haciendo una reverencia como cuando le obligaban a visitar a su familia se apresuró a saludar.

—Tienes que saludar primero a la Princesa —dijo la chica poniendo a la otra rubia frente a ella.

—Lady Venus, esos modales, no es propio hablarle así a un caballero —regañó la chica del fondo, una de un extraño tono azul en el cabello.

—Está bien, no me molesta. Princesa permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y necesito hablar con usted en privado, yo…

—¿En privado? —respingó Serenity—. Desconozco si eso sea posible, joven, pero antes también deseo presentarme. Mi nombre es Serenity, Princesa del Milenio de Plata.

—Serenity… Serena… ¡Bombón! Eres la chica que tanto mencionaba, ¡Bombón! Tú eres esa chica —gritó Terry, y sin darse cuenta sus manos fueron a parar a los hombros descubiertos de la Princesa.

—Más le vale sacar las manos de ahí si no quiere ver esa linda cabecita suya atravesada.

El castaño giró la mirada hasta encontrarse con la punta de una flecha llameante apuntando justo hacia su sien izquierda.

—Lady Mars, por favor, no ha pasado nada. Baja eso —ordenó Serenity—. Creo que me confunde jovencito, soy Serenity, no Serena, pero ese mote, bueno… Bombón suena bastante lindo.

—¡Princesa! —chillaron todas exceptuando a la otra rubia que parecía bastante divertida mientras degustaba algo parecido a un durazno.

—Así está mejor —resopló Terry al ver como la chica extremadamente blanca que antes le apuntase terminaba por obedecer las órdenes.

Tenía que ser más inteligente si acaso deseaba salir con vida de ahí, o medianamente encontrar una solución al embrollo en el que se había metido sin saber cómo.

—Siento mucho mi atrevimiento, verá —reviró intentado aligerar el ambiente—. De verdad necesito hablar con usted, vengo de un lugar muy lejano y… y…

—¿Y? —repitió Lady Venus.

—Y —tenía que pensar rápido—. Y bueno, sabe Princesa yo estoy pensando desposar a una hermosa damisela, pero para llegar a ella necesito regresar a mi ciudad y sólo usted puede ayudarme.

—¡Oh, una historia de amor! Amo las historias de amor.

Serenity era una enamoradiza de primera. Muchos decían que el corazón de la Princesa era tan puro que sólo podía albergar amor y que el día en que alguien lograse conquistarle se llevaría la joya más preciada del Universo entero. Pero había un problema para que eso sucediese: su madre. La Reina Serenity, era sumamente recelosa de las compañías de su hija, sabedora del enorme poder que algún día le sería heredado, la Reina temía que algún ser de intenciones impuras desease enamorar a su sucesora con la única finalidad de apoderarse del Cristal de Plata. Esa era la principal razón por la que la Princesa vivía perpetuamente rodeada de sus guardianas: Lady Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus como única compañía.

En varias ocasiones las guardianas habían comentado entre ellas que era necesario que Serenity comenzara a codearse con algunos jóvenes, de esa manera la Princesa sería más astuta a la hora de escoger a un buen pretendiente y no caería en los brazos del primer hombre que le hablase palabrerías agraciadas al oído. Sin embargo, había algo que todos en el reino ignoraban, y era que la Princesa ya sentía latir su corazón con fuerza desde tiempo atrás por algo que ni ella misma lograba explicar.

Desde sus primeros años de vida, Serenity había desarrollado una extraña obsesión por escurrirse en el Gran Observatorio Lunar, una enorme edificación a espaldas del palacio desde donde la niña podía observar la galaxia entera. Y fue así como, a la edad de diez años, prácticamente quedó cegada por el brillo de una estrella perteneciente al brazo de Perseo. A pesar de ser tan lejana, la estrella parecía tintinar sólo para ella haciéndole suspirar cada que la veía. Como si algo o alguien la llamase con vehemencia, sin darse cuenta la rubia comenzó a crearse historias en la cabeza. Se imaginaba que en aquel cuerpo celeste habitaba un príncipe aguardando el momento adecuado para atravesar el universo hasta unirse con ella y jurarle amor eterno.

—Esta noche habrá un baile en honor a los invitados del cinturón de Orión que amablemente han venido a traernos presentes. Cuando mi madre haga su discurso oficial búsqueme en el Jardín del ala sur, Lady Venus será la encargada de llevarle hasta ahí.

—Pero, Princesa —repuso Lady Mercury.

Terry le dedicó una mirada de fastidio entendiendo que si quería tener aliadas sin duda no serían ni la pelinegra de mirada grana, ni la peliazul de marcados principios.

—Gracias, Princesa, tenga por seguro que estaré ahí esperando su llegada.

Serenity recogió ceremoniosamente la cola de su vestido para darse la vuelta y retirarse a sus aposentos antes de que alguien más llegase a preguntar qué estaban haciendo ahí reunidos. Tres de sus guardianas le siguieron, no así Lady Júpiter que se quedó un momento más.

—Venga conmigo Terry, le proporcionaré una habitación y ordenaré que le lleven algo de comer y una muda de ropa. Sabe, es una lástima que ya esté enamorado, planeaba que usted y la Princesa, bueno…

Terry le sonrió con una endiablada socarronería. Ahora que sabía iba a poder hablar con la Princesa, pensó que tal vez un poco de diversión no le caería nada mal para aligerar tan horrible día.

—Mi Lady —dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de Júpiter—. Cualquiera pensaría que era usted la interesada en obtener al menos un casto beso de mis labios.

La castaña se ruborizó de tal manera que Terrence no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Tranquila que estoy jugando, mi corazón desde hace tiempo pertenece a una sola persona, aunque sabe, ella es un tanto… salvaje.

—¿Salvaje?

—Sí, es una hermosa amazona y una poderosa guerrera miembro de un clan muy antiguo, y vaya que me ha costado domar su corazón. ¿Sabía usted que hay mujeres que viven entre los árboles?

—¿Entre los árboles? ¡Increíble!

Si algo poseía Terry en demasía era una capacidad nata para envolver a quien lo escuchase a su conveniencia. Lo hacía con las hermanas del colegio cada que se metía en problemas y lo había hecho incluso con Candy al mostrarse distante aunque sus manos temblasen de deseo adolescente cada que la rubia posaba sus esmeraldas sobre su varonil figura.

Candy…

Terry no podía dejar de pensarla, ¿cómo estaría ella? Entonces fue que recordó que la había dejado en compañía del misterioso sujeto, y dada la inocencia de Candy, muy probablemente seguiría cuidándolo, de nuevo una punzada de celos le oprimió el pecho.

—¡¿Entonces pretendes que te crea que vienes de otro planeta y encima de otra época?!

—Pues no tienes más opción si es que quieres recuperar a tu novio.

—¡¿Mi novio?! —rechinó Candy con la cara del color de una amapola —Terry es sólo un buen amigo.

—Sabes, Bombón decía lo mismo de mí, pero yo sé que sentía algo más que amistad, lo sé.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Querer creo que es poco, cruzaría galaxias por ella, viajaría a los lugares menos pensados con tal de aspirar su aroma, es más, daría mi vida si acaso sirviese para salvarle. Pero ahora no sé qué hacer sin la llave y además por mi culpa el chico que tanto te gusta está perdido también. Sólo los dioses sabrán en qué dimensión o tiempo se encuentra.

—¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! Pero ¡Dios, no! Terrence no puede perderse yo…

—Un momento, ¿has dicho Terrence?

—Sí, Terrence Grandchester, ese su nombre. Perdóname, con toda esta conmoción ni siquiera atiné a presentarme, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley.

Seiya cerró los ojos como intentado recordar. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que su estúpida mente traicionera memoró con claridad había sido el viaje realizado con Three Lights por Europa, y ahora, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a entender el significado de su aparición en aquel lugar.

—Tú eres Lady Grandchester, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Candice Grandchester!

—¡Qué soy qué! —gritó Candy abochornada por el título.

* * *

Conejitos y Territanas, ¡qué feliz me han hecho con sus bellísimos reviews, muchas gracias por darle buena acogida a esta historia. Estaba ansiosa por mostrarles la continuación, prometo que en el tercer capitulo se va a desenredar todo.

Paso de volada, quisiera decirles más, pero en el último capítulo les dejo la nota larga.

Os quiero, :)

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LLAVE DE CRONOS**

CAPÍTULO III

La verdad del corazón

.

.

El salón Cristal del Palacio estaba dispuesto con sus mejores galas. Toda la corte estaba presente junto a los visitantes externos que reverenciaban a la Reina y a su hija que en ese momento ingresaban a paso calmo. Años tuvieron que pasar para que la Reina Serenity volviese a entablar relaciones diplomáticas con los habitantes del Cinturón de Orión. Por aquellas fechas la leyenda del poder inimaginable del Cristal de Plata había llegado a rincones impensables de la galaxia siendo de primordial importancia el que se construyeran lazos fuertes con posibles aliados en caso de que la paz que reinaba en la Vía Láctea quisiese verse afectada.

Por todos eran bien conocido la afición de la Reina por extenderse en sus discursos de bienvenida. Elocuente como solía ser, sus finas y pensadas palabras lograban inspirar a cuantos la escuchasen sin reparar en el tiempo que le llevaba dirigirse a su pueblo e invitados. Serenity, sabedora de aquello, aprovechó la oportunidad en que su madre subió al estrado y entre la distracción del momento salió presurosa hacia uno de los pasillos del Palacio.

—Ya no tarda en venir, no te preocupes que nuestra Princesa es muy bondadosa y seguramente podrá ayudarte —había dicho Lady Venus al ver a Terry dando vueltas con ansiedad—. ¡Mira!, no me equivoqué, allá viene.

Escoltada por Lady Júpiter, la delicada figura de Serenity apareció de entre los pilares del fondo. Terry se acercó y haciendo una reverencia agradeció que las otras dos guardianas no estuviesen presentes, de esa forma le sería más fácil solicitar hablar en privado. La Princesa que lo entendió de inmediato pidió que los dejasen solos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle a regresar a su casa? —preguntó Serenity con mucha curiosidad.

Terry se refregaba la mano derecha sobre el jubón que le hubiese proporcionado Lady Júpiter, pues dentro estaba la famosa llave que de alguna u otra forma lo había metido en aquel dilema. Tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas para no asustarla y además sonar convincente.

—¿Acaso, no va a decir nada?

—Discúlpeme, es que verá… la historia es un tanto extraña y no sé cómo comenzar.

—Tal vez el principio sea una buena opción.

—Desde luego —contestó Terry decidido—. Sabe, he recorrido una gran distancia gracias a este artefacto —dijo sacando al fin la llave.

Estupefacta, Serenity reparó en la hermosa pieza que descansaba sobre la palma del castaño y una línea profunda apareció en su entrecejo.

—¿De dónde sacó eso?

Terry pudo notar que el timbre de su voz dejaba de ser dulce y apacible y de inmediato volvió a guardar la llave. Al menos ahora sabía que no le era indiferente.

—Me la dio un caballero.

—¡Miente! ¡La ha robado! —farfulló alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Por favor! Le suplico que no suba tanto el tono, puedo explicarlo, por favor.

—Lo escucho, pero de una buena vez le digo que eso que tiene consigo le pertenece a una de nuestras guardianas.

Las cosas se estaban complicando para Terrence que seguía sin comprender del todo las situaciones inconexas.

—Esta llave me trajo aquí luego de que me la entregase un joven que la tenía en su poder —comenzó a decir—. El pobre hombre estaba herido y yo lo auxilié. Princesa, creo que esa persona quería llegar a usted, aunque la llamaba por el nombre de Serena, y no Serenity como me ha dicho.

Serenity le observó dudosa, consciente de las historias de amor que se creaba en la cabeza con cierta estrella, por un momento se preguntó si acaso el Príncipe con el que soñaba se había decidido al fin en buscarla.

—Dice que un hombre, ¿me llamaba?... es decir, a Serena…

—Se veía bastante desesperado, tenía tanta fiebre que quedó inconsciente.

"Será posible…" pensaba Serenity, mientras seguía escuchando.

—Su semblante era pésimo, parecía estar en un estupor constante y, sin embargo, dentro de su inconsciencia no dejaba de llamarle. Estoy seguro de que deseaba venir aquí, de otra forma no me explico cómo fue que yo terminé en este lugar.

—Usted me había dicho que quería que lo ayudara a regresar con una dama, ¿por qué me ha mentido?

Terry se mordió el labio, esa aparente excusa había sido lo primero que le viniese a la mente para salir pronto del paso. Pero de excusa no tenía nada, hacía mucho tiempo que el joven inglés sentía una irremediable atracción por una rubia que le robase el sueño desde la primera vez que la vio en un barco, y no existía mayor verdad hasta ese momento en él, que la imperante necesidad de regresar a su lado. En un principio Terry llegó a pensar que Candy sería el arquetipo de niña rica que es enviada a estudiar al extranjero para convertirse en una dama de sociedad y futura esposa abnegada. Le había dado esa impresión a pesar de la rebeldía con que le hubiese hecho frente a sus comentarios burlones que escondían la vergüenza de ser descubierto en un punto vulnerable de su existencia.

Terrence lloraba el rechazo de la mujer de su vida: su madre, y Candy había sido testigo de ello. ¡Qué más podía hacer, sino poner alguna de sus recurrentes barreras! Aquellas que utilizaba a menudo con su padre y en general con cuanta persona intentase adentrarse en las espinosas maneras de su ser. Pero la pequeña pecosa, como la nombró, resultó ser todo lo contrario a sus suposiciones. La americana era todo menos una abnegada y con el paso del tiempo, Terry comenzó a descubrir la magnificencia de Candy en los pequeños detalles que iluminaban sus días. Pasó a ser su motivo para despertar, para entrar a las clases que tanto odiaba; no por el contenido, sino por la impartición y a ser la efímera alegría de un roce involuntario o un cruce de miradas que decía más que cualquier palabra. Y era precisamente durante su escapada de la realidad en Escocia, que Terrence había estado decidido a abrirle el magullado corazón a su Tarzán como amaba nombrarla pues al hacerlo, los puntitos que adornaban como constelaciones la nívea faz de su verdad, danzaban dentro de las miles de expresiones que sólo el rostro de Candy podía representar. Quería decirle que moría por ella, que podía sentir tocar el cielo mientras la escuchaba relatar su vida en el Hogar de Pony, y al mismo tiempo convertirle la existencia en un infierno, presa de los celos al saberse un competidor más dentro de su corazón.

Anthony.

¡Cuánto tuvo Terry que contenerse ante la expresión muda de un amor infantil que parecía seguir latente en la vida de su Candy! Apenas el día anterior al sueño que le parecía ahora su presente en ese extraño y hermoso lugar, él había utilizado la confrontación para liberar el corazón de Candy, para hacerle ver que el presente era ella y era él, y ahora que sabía tenía la auténtica oportunidad de ganarse su amor estaba perdido en una dimensión que desconocía, y entonces no, aquel ruego a la Princesa no era una excusa, era un grito genuino y desesperado de ayuda.

Él quería y tenía que regresar.

—No le mentí, no hay nada que deseé más que volver al lado de quien le mencioné, e imagino que lo mismo que estoy sintiendo en este instante es lo que aquel muchacho vivió al llamarla con semejante vehemencia.

Serenity alzó la mirada, su rostro ahora reflejaba una melancolía que hasta al mismo Terry conmovió.

—¿Será posible que sea mi estrella quien me llama? —susurró para sí—. Terry, si acaso lo que me cuenta es verdad, entonces tenemos que poner las cosas en su lugar. Desafortunadamente yo no poseo la capacidad para hacer eso, pero sé de alguien que podría ayudarnos.

El joven asintió, no tenía más opción que dejarse conducir por las circunstancias.

—Lady Venus —llamó la Princesa—. Mi madre pronto se preguntará en donde me he metido, por favor regresa al Salón Cristal e inventa una excusa, la que sea.

—Pero…

—Anda, prometo que no pasará nada, Lady Júpiter estará conmigo. Este joven y yo tenemos que hacer una visita.

Sin decir más, Venus se perdió entre los pilares.

—Acompáñeme, Terry. Lady Júpiter tendrás que quedarte a vigilar que nadie nos siga.

—Princesa, pero usted dijo que yo iría con usted y…

—Por favor, si la lealtad que me juraste es cierta deberás confiar en mí y en este joven. Prometo que nada malo ocurrirá.

La entrada del lugar al que Serenity le condujo le heló el cuerpo. Aquel sitio parecía una ruina perdida dentro de la belleza que se apreciaba por cada rincón del llamado Milenio de Plata y Terrence titubeó. Un colosal portón de hierro forjado los recibió imponente. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando escapar una bruma tan espesa que le recordó a Terry sus mañanas por Baker Street. Un brillo carmesí se apreciaba a lo lejos como una invitación a pasar o a salir corriendo de ahí sin tocar nada.

—Guardiana de Cronos, ¡muéstrate! —ordenó Serenity.

Tres veces la llamó y tres veces la bruma y el silencio fueron toda la respuesta a sus palabras.

—Tenemos que entrar —pidió Serenity.

—Yo iré primero —se ofreció Terry.

Acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que imperaba en aquel lugar, Terry ingresó seguido de la Princesa. La luz rojiza que viesen anteriormente se acrecentaba a medida que avanzaban. El joven aferraba con fuerza la llave que tenía por única prueba de su viaje, mientras Serenity sin darse cuenta del todo se re pegaba a su ancha espalda como protección. Un grito ahogado salió de los labios de la Princesa cuando al fin entraron en una cámara más iluminada. Sobre uno de los pilares descansaba un báculo que en su punta llevaba una piedra grana tan brillante y hermosa que al parecer no era otra cosa más que la luz que los hubiese guiado.

—No es posible, aquí debería estar Sailor Plut —masculló Serenity anonadada.

—¿Sailor Plut?

—La guardiana de Cronos, la dueña de la llave. Ella… ella tiene prohibido abandonar este lugar.

—Debe de estar por aquí —apuntó Terry con algo de desesperación al pensar que su única oportunidad de regresar se estaba esfumando.

Caminaron por el lugar llamando a la guardiana de vez en cuando, pero nadie respondió. Entonces, Terry divisó algo que llamó su atención. Sobre un pilar derrumbado descansaba un pergamino tal vez cuidadosamente dejado para ser observado. Sin decir más se acercó hasta él y desenrollándolo se apresuró a averiguar su contenido.

La caligrafía imperfecta le dio a Terry la sensación de que quien escribió aquello estaba apresurado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No, no lo sé, no entiendo lo que dice.

Serenity extendió la mano para recibir aquel misterioso papel y en el acto comprendió que estaba escrito en selenita, antigua lengua de los habitantes del Milenio de Plata, y que prácticamente ya nadie usaba exceptuando a la familia real que debía aprenderlo desde la niñez.

—Es selenita…

Aguzando la mirada y la mente la Princesa comenzó a leer.

 _Pensad en la verdad que el corazón oculta y el camino recobrarás._

 _La arena en su infinita historia_

 _Mil llaves contendrá_

 _Abrid las puertas del alma, y el tiempo girará_

—No entiendo, esto no dice nada y Sailor Plut… Dioses, si mi madre se entera…

Terry repetía las primeras palabras como intentando comprender. "Pensad en la verdad del corazón", se decía una y otra vez. "Y el camino recobrarás".

Y ¿cuál era esa verdad en su corazón?, ¿qué era eso que ocultaba y que no le permitía regresar?

Mientras tanto, en otro espacio y tiempo, Candy escuchaba sin dar crédito a la historia que Seiya le relataba.

Era imposible que ella y Terry tuviesen ese final. Cuántas veces no había intentado en vano olvidarse de los ojos de mar que la torturaban por las noches y que le arrugaban el corazón al apreciarlo tan cerrado y a veces hasta distante.

—Pues, créelo o no, ese hombre te amó o mejor dicho te ama y por la cara que has puesto estoy seguro de que tú también sientes algo —le dijo Seiya.

Candy se llevó las manos al rostro ruborizado y una lágrima asomó indiscreta.

—Pero ahora, se ha ido —sollozó la rubia.

—Si es tan osado como el Duque de Grandchester que me contaron, va a regresar, tiene que regresar —afirmó Seiya con una profunda desazón en el pecho.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Terrence Grandchester, todo.

Serenity había avanzado hasta la salida, Terry le siguió los pasos hasta encontrarla en el punto más alto de aquella ruina.

—Si nunca le he contado a nadie que estoy enamorada, ¿estoy ocultando algo? —preguntó sin darse vuelta.

—No me lo parece, Princesa. En ocasiones omitimos los sentimientos para no mostrarnos vulnerables, eso es todo.

—Vulnerables… Tal vez temo verme vulnerable ante mi madre o ante esta loca e irracional idea de creer que existe alguien más allá de mi imaginación amándome aun sin conocerme. ¿Y usted Terry? —continúo—. ¿Usted qué oculta?

Los labios le quemaron y a su mente sólo acudieron dos imágenes. Sacó luego la llave, y elevándola en dirección al cielo pensó primero en su madre y en todo lo que nunca le había dicho, en el rencor ahogado que a pesar de sentir era demasiado, jamás podría sobrepasar al amor de hijo que profesaba aun contra su voluntad, y pensó también en ella, en su Candy.

—Quiero regresar, quiero verlas, quiero abrazar a mi madre. Quiero decirle a Candy que me gusta, que la quiero desde el primer momento en que la vi… quiero regresar.

Terry se dejó caer de rodillas agotado y abatido con ese sueño que ahora le parecía pesadilla. Sin la supuesta guardiana presente y con la Princesa más confundida que él, el regreso a casa parecía imposible. De pronto, la llave pareció vibrar y Terry en un último intento desesperado leyó nuevamente el grabado.

Candy curaba la herida de Seiya mientras seguía escuchando apenada la historia de su amor con Terry cuando un golpe seco proveniente de la estancia los hizo sobresaltar. Ambos corrieron hacia el salón, el fuego de la chimenea crujía e iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. Unos leves quejidos se escucharon al fondo y Candy sin pensarlo se pescó del brazo de Seiya.

—Más te vale que ese abrazo tuyo con él dure menos que el vas a darme a mí —se escuchó.

—¡Terry! —gritó emocionada Candy al darse cuenta que sobre el suelo estaba tumbado el chico.

Seiya le hizo segunda en la carrera emprendida hasta el muchacho. Con dificultad Terry se puso de pie, los brazos de Candy lo rodearon con firmeza y en ese momento el mundo volvió a tener sentido, estaba en casa.

—Candy, mi Candy, tuve tanto miedo de no volverte a ver.

—Terry yo también creí que te perdería, pero no hables, tienes que descansar —gimoteó.

—Candy, tengo tanto que decirte, pero antes tengo que ayudarlo —dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Seiya—. Al parecer una Princesa te está esperando.

Una sonrisa de esperanza cubrió el rostro del pelinegro que había observado el reencuentro en silencio.

—Bombón…

—Le gustó el mote, aunque dice llamarse Serenity.

—Tú estuviste en…

—En el Milenio de Plata —completó—. ¡Que si lo estuve!, y anda apresúrate que le queda poco tiempo antes de tener que regresar al palacio.

—Pero yo… ¿Cómo voy a decirle que?

—Terry, Seiya viene del futuro, allá conoció a Serena la reencarnación de quien mencionas —apuntó Candy.

—Pues por alguna extraña razón ella espera a una estrella y casi puedo jurar que esa estrella eres tú. ¡Ten! —dijo extendiendo en su dirección la preciada llave.

Seiya la tomó llevándosela al pecho que comenzó a golpetearle con fuerza. La vería, la vería de nuevo y su sueño de conocerle antes al fin se haría realidad.

—¡Buena suerte! —desearon Candy y Terry.

—Gracias, y Terrence —dijo Seiya antes de desaparecer—. Nunca la dejes ir, las mujeres auténticas son joyas difíciles de encontrar.

Serenity estaba a punto de regresar, el misterioso extranjero había desaparecido justo frente a ella y después de salir de su asombro, pensó que lo más sensato era volver y anunciarle a su madre que Sailor Plut no estaba. Descendió desde donde estaba y antes de entrar al camino que la llevaba de vuelta al jardín una silueta llamó su atención.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Lady Júpiter, ¿eres tú?

La sombra se acercó más hasta mostrar su rostro bajo el brillo de las estrellas.

—Tú…

Serenity le observó con extrañeza al tiempo que una calidez comenzaba a invadirla.

—Te ves más bella de cómo te recordaba —musitó Seiya con la garganta congestionada de emoción.

—Tú eres esa estrella.

—Vaya, ahora sí me recuerdas.

—No sé si yo te recuerdo, pero siento que siempre has brillado para mí.

—Siempre, Princesa. Mi brillo y mi voz te pertenecen desde el principio de los tiempos. Mi nombre es Seiya y el tuyo es…

—Bombón —interrumpió Serenity—. Sé que te gusta decirme Bombón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Seiya, quien galante ofreció el guante a la Princesa. Justo cuando estaban por volver al palacio una tercera sombra emergió a su costado.

—¡Sailor Plut! —chilló Serenity—. Pensé que tú…

—Princesa —musitó hincando una rodilla al suelo—. Me alegro mucho de verlos, el viaje fue más largo de lo planeado, pero lo importante es que lograste llegar —terminó por decir dirigiendo la mirada al pelinegro.

—Todo fue gracias a ti, Plut —contestó Seiya—. Ahora, si nos permites me parece que un baile acaba de comenzar.

Serenity se colgó del brazo de su estrella quien no dejaba de observarle con profunda emoción y con miles de sentimientos guardados durante mucho tiempo. Quizá, después de todo, el destino realmente siempre había querido que ellos estuviesen juntos y al fin les otorgaría una oportunidad.

 **Año 2005**

—¡Seiya! ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? Ya tengo mucha hambre.

—Te prometo que ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poquito más. Es más, ven acá —dijo acercándose.

Seiya se inclinó para que Serena subiera en su espalda y la rubia, juguetona como era, aceptó gustosa ser transportada de aquella manera.

Después de subir una colina, abajo, sobre el valle, se alzaba imponente una clásica villa escocesa de principios del siglo pasado.

—¡Es ahí!

—Seiya, es precioso —chilló la rubia emocionada.

—¡Ven! —le dijo él tomándola de la mano para correr colina abajo.

La estancia principal tenía una chimenea al fondo y colgadas en las paredes descansaban hermosos retratos con una pareja que inspiraba tranquilidad y amor a través de sus miradas al óleo. La casona si bien estaba vacía, tenía ese extraño calor de hogar que invitaba a quedarse.

—¿Te gusta, Bombón?

—¡¿Que si me gusta?! ¡Seiya, esto es un sueño! Si ya me sentía volar al convertirme en tu esposa, ahora casi siento que somos parte de un cuento.

—Pues me agrada que te guste, porque es tu nuevo hogar. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señora Kou!

FIN

* * *

Conejitos, Territanas, mil gracias por sus muestras de amor. Sé que algunas de ustedes me pidieron continuarla, pero la verdad la idea ya estaba redondeada y prefiero dejarles esto cortito esperando que sea de su agrado a alargarlo y arruinarlo. Ya no lo pude terminar para el cumpleaños de Usako, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca

Aquí quiero hacer algunas acotaciones para cerrar bien la historia.

Primero, pues me decidí por este crossover gracias a mi amiga Kat que me metió la idea (espero que te haya gustado, lo hice especialmente para ti), y también porque encuentro muchas similitudes entre ambas parejas que tristemente no tuvieron su final feliz.

El amor fue el común denominador, así creo que cualquier historia se puede mezclar.

En el final, no ahondé mucho la historia de Serenity y preferí darles un final con ellos reencarnados en el "presente" en sus formas de Serena y Seiya, porque la verdad no simpatizo mucho con la solemnidad de la Princesa. Me gusta más la informalidad y comodidad de la otra pareja.

Creo que es todo, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de presentarles esta locura, agradezco cada review, follow, fav y lectura anónima. Ustedes son los que le dan vida a esta maquinaria.

No dejen de seguirme en mis otras historias, ya pronto sale la actualización de La Princesa de la Luna y la Era de la Perseida Roja.

¡Os adoro!

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


End file.
